Ice Queen
by emmapetran0990
Summary: PART OF MY SHORT STORY COLLECTION. The ice queen's raging fire exists only for Damon Salvatore. D/OC Rated M for sexual content
1. Sometime Around Midnight

**This is Chapter 1 of Ice Queen. This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. Please review!**

* * *

"Mother is buying an escort." Emma Petrova stopped signing a mountain of paperwork that needed to be sent to her accountant in the morning. She wasn't surprised when she saw her baby sister, Tatia, huffing in her home office. Tatia threw her Prada purse into a chair by Emma's desk and slammed the door shut. "Em, are you listening to me?"

"Yes, as I'm sure the tenants on the main floor are as well," Emma murmured. Tatia always had a flair for the dramatic.

"She's going to cheat on Father." Taking into account Tatia had cheated on her husband with the Mikaelson boys, Emma didn't think her sister could complain.

"And how did you find this out exactly?" Emma asked, frowning. She hadn't pegged her mother as one to cheat, but they weren't really that close. She was Daddy's little girl.

"Rebekah Mikaelson told me at the Country Club."

"And you think Rebekah is a reliable source? The woman's toxic, Tatia."

"Bex wants the guy. He's some Italian being auctioned off at that children's charity fundraiser at the Hilton tomorrow." A prostitute sold at a children's fundraiser? Where do they come up with this crap? "We have to stop her, Em."

"She hasn't even done anything, Tatia."

"Yet."

"I'm shocked you haven't sent a P.I. on her like you did with your last boy toy." Tatia wiggled nervously and averted her eyes, finding great interest in her Gucci shoes. "You did, didn't you? Good Lord, Tatia."

"Hey, I thought about it, but then decided not to. I don't want to know."

"Excuse me?"

"Daddy loves her. I don't want to hurt him."

"Well, what's the plan then?" Emma finally asked, setting her pen down. Tatia looked around Emma's apartment for a minute. She already had a plan, but she knew Emma wasn't going to approve. "Tatia?"

"Well, if someone outbids her, she can't cheat."

"No," said Emma immediately knowing what Tatia was thinking.

"You're buying an escort, sis."

Emergency room doctor Damon Salvatore had been exposed to death numerous times since he'd moved to Richmond, Virginia seven years ago. Burn victims, shootings, heart attacks. He had been in a lot of unusual situations and handled them all with a finesse that only a Salvatore had. However, this was pushing the envelope. A bachelor auction for a children's charity?

_Why did I even agree to do this? Oh right. I owe little bro's wife a favor. Only Caroline would come up with something this twisted._

Behind the stage, Damon squinted through a gap in one of the black curtains, taking a peek at the spectators. The room was filled to capacity with tables and women. Chatter wafted through the room as the women gazed lustfully at the men being flaunted across the stage. Except for one striking female, however.

A gorgeous brunette was standing a few feet away from the stage. She was very attractive and she immediately captivated him. Her petite, curvy figure was poured into a blue and black sequined dress that emphasized her perfect hips and breasts. Her hair was a beautiful brown and fell into thick curls down her back. She looked wild and uninhibited, like a model off a Victoria's Secret magazine. Sex personified. Not only was it her looks that entranced him, but also her fortitude. She was waiting for something. She turned slightly, gracing Damon with her heavenly features, olive skin, full lips, and dark eyes.

Damon's hands grew into a tight fist due to the lust rising in him. It had been a while since his last romp in the sheets—ever since the nasty break-up he had with Katherine Pierce. Now, it wasn't that Damon was unattractive. He could get any girl he wanted in five seconds flat. No one had just particularly interested him. This woman however…he knew one thing. He wanted her. Damon was soon brought out of his lustful thoughts when one of the volunteers for the event urged him onto the stage for his introduction. As he walked onto the stage, he was blinded by lights and the earsplitting shrieks of drunk women.

"Let's start the bidding," said the auctioneer.

"Eight hundred!"

"Nine."

Numbers escaped from the audience precipitously and Damon lost track of it after a while. Reducing the other bidder's voices to mere whispers, a brash, strong-willed woman yelled, "Four thousand!"

"A bid of four thousand dollars," said the auctioneer as one of the stage lights flashed to the woman in question. Damon hoped with all his being it was the brunette he had seen. His hopes were dashed though when a blonde woman sitting in the front row was illuminated.

_Crap. Why am I always cougar bait?_ Damon thought.

The woman smiled pleased she had silenced the entire room. However, her happiness did not last for long when another voice spoke up.

"Thirty thousand." The light moved across the room, bathing another woman in light. Her appearance was angelic yet sinful. The winner of this free for all was the beautiful brunette that had captured Damon's soul.


	2. Too Close

**This is Chapter 2 of Ice Queen. This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. **

* * *

"Who do I write the check out to?" Emma asked moodily to a woman at the entrance of the ballroom.

Unfortunately, the man she had "purchased" was one of the last few bachelors. It had been a long time since Emma dated since the "accident," but don't think the lack of romance in her life was due to inability. She could turn men into simpering wimps with just one look. She just hadn't been interested. And she had more pride in herself than to go on a date with a prostitute. She had hoped he was first so she could have made a quick getaway without being caught. She had followed Tatia's plan to a T. No sexual escapades with strangers for her mother tonight. The look when her mother's eyes met hers after the bidding was priceless. Shock with a mixture of embarrassment and fear.

"I'm on a tight schedule," Emma added, smiling at the volunteer for the auction. "I have a pressing meeting." Technically, it wasn't a lie. She did have a meeting…with her DVR. The final episode of White Collar was calling out to her.

"Which bachelor did you win?"

"Nineteen." She would probably never be able to erase the man she bid on from her mind. He was so gorgeous. Thin, tall, and muscular with a mop of short, thick, black hair, and a six o'clock shadow that made shivers run up Emma's spine. Being that sexy should be a sin.

"You can write your check out to the Make A Wish Foundation. Thank you for your most charitable contribution. You made the highest bid. We've provided a reception in the next room over so you can meet the other bachelors." Emma only smiled as she handed the woman her check. There was no way in hell she was going to that room she told herself as she turned toward the main lobby of the hotel. She had almost escaped the hotel but was met by a man. Bachelor number nineteen. Emma's heart leaped up into her throat. He was even more beautiful up close Emma thought as she took in his scent of amber and sandalwood.

"Damon Salvatore," the bachelor greeted. "Great minds think alike. I was thinking of skipping out on the reception as well. If you're heading for the bar, let me accompany you. I don't have the patience to handle any more cougars. You were going to get a drink, right? It'd be pretty pathetic to dump me before the first date."

"I have to go to the restroom." Emma instantly regretted the words that spilled from her mouth. _Really, Emma? The restroom? That's the best you got?_

"Are you lost then? Because the restroom's that way," said Damon, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Actually, I have somewhere else to be. I have a late work meeting tonight," said Emma, finally looking into Damon's eyes. They instantly turned her into a pile of mush. So blue. She had a weakness for blue eyes, especially eyes that were that hypnotic.

"Really?" Damon smirked, not believing her excuse.

"Really," Emma tilted her chin and prepared to leave. Damon lightly touched Emma's arm.

"Listen, I apologize if I offended you, but I'd love to go somewhere to show you how grateful I am for your contribution to the auction. To be honest, I was a little nervous about being at the bottom of the barrel. My brother wouldn't let me live it down if I had one of the lowest bids." Emma laughed. Oh yeah. Like anyone that hot wouldn't be fought over my middle-aged desperate women. "I believe you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Emma quickly ceased laughing, her cheeks turning red. "A bright star compared to all those icy women."

Damon's words shocked Emma. Did this man know more about her than she suspected? Contrary to Damon's comments, Emma was known as one of the iciest women in the financial district of Richmond. As the President & CEO of the Insurance and Wealth Management Division at Genworth Financial, Emma Petrova had earned her reputation through hard work and a Harvard education. Emma decided then it didn't matter if he knew of her reputation or not. None of this mattered. Nothing would come of her encounter with Mr. Salvatore. She had made a promise to herself after the scandal with her last boyfriend…no dating guys who have intimate liaisons with more women than she could count on one hand.

"You know, I heard one of the bachelors was taking his date to Cozumel," Damon added.

"And what were you planning for the date?" Emma asked curiously. She wasn't remotely interested. No. Not at all.

"UVA football game in Charlottesville and some drinks at a local bar." Emma's eyes widened slightly. Wow. Really? "I hope it's worth your thirty thousand dollars."

Emma knew most women, including her mother, would have been horrified at the thought of having to attend a football game. But Emma was delighted. She had a secret passion for sports, especially football. All the possibilities of the date ran through Emma's head before she pulled herself out of her fantasy.

_Forget it, Emma. You aren't going with Mr. European Gigolo._

"I really need to leave. I'm late."

"One drink. I promise," Damon pressed as he sent Emma a cursory glance. His shimmering blue eyes slightly darkened as he took in the lush curves of her body. Emma knew she should be boiling mad, but she wasn't. She was flattered that such desire for her seeped through his veins. The electricity between the two was palpable. Emma shivered under his gaze and she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. His scent of amber and sandalwood consumed her. "Please."

In response to the gentle timbre of his voice, Emma's walls began to waver. He'd been nothing but polite and seductively appealing. She knew he desired her and deep, deep, deep down she could say the same about him. I mean good God. The man was sex on legs. Emma looked for some aspect of malevolence, gluttony, or lechery in Damon's sexy, relaxed smirk. There was a part of her that wanted to give in. She knew she would have automatically if she had met him at the office or at one of her father's numerous parties. However, there was one thing that held her back. If she hadn't shelled out thirty grand, this beautiful man would have fallen in bed with her mother. The thought immediately sobered her up.

Plastering on her best fake smile, she replied, "I assure you, Mr. Salvatore. You haven't offended me in any shape or form. I attended this event with a different purpose in mind and that doesn't include a date. The money I donated was for the charity. Nothing more, nothing less. Have a good night, Mr. Salvatore." Emma then briskly left Damon in the hallway, internally groaning as her mind ran rampant, fantasizing of all the things she could have done with Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome.

Damon had been around long enough to know to pick his battles. This woman had made up her mind. But that didn't mean he couldn't _change_ her mind. For so long, women had just fallen at his feet. It'd been awhile since he'd enjoyed a chase. His sexy brunette was reserved, drop dead gorgeous, and mind numbingly attractive. Even though he hadn't gotten a name, he knew exactly how to find her. The wealthy elite of Richmond are like one big, twisted family. Damon walked to the desk where Emma had written her check.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a bit of a problem and I was hoping you could help me," said Damon, flashing the receptionist his trademark smile that made women weak in the knees. "The woman I have a date with didn't leave me any contact information."

"Her name?"

"Honestly, she didn't give me one. I think she was a little shy after shelling out thirty grand."

"Oh, her! I'm sure I can find her check."

"Don't bother," said an older woman behind Damon. "You're looking for Emma Petrova. This is her card. She works at Genworth Financial. Good luck, Mr. Salvatore. Maybe you can tame the ice queen." The woman started to leave after she handed Damon the card. "You may be just the thing she needs."


	3. Collide

**This is Chapter 3 of Ice Queen. This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. Disclaimer: I do not own TVD. This story is only written for personal entertainment.**

* * *

"Miss Petrova, you have a visitor," said Emma's assistant, Mary, after she knocked on her door.

"If it's Senator Perry, tell him to go home. If I've told him once, I've told him a hundred times. No more mortgages until he pays the five he has pending."

"It's not the senator, Miss Petrova. I've never seen this guy before, but if I had I would have been married already. The guy's freakin' gorgeous. If you're busy, I could, um, keep him…occupied. It might take a few hours though…or the entire weekend." Emma knew Mary had a good head on her shoulders so whoever had walked into the building most likely had the capacity to turn any woman into a puddle of mush.

"Oh crap," Emma muttered, suddenly realizing who her visitor was. It was him. The guy from the bachelor auction. It had to be. He was the only man she knew who could make women drop their panties with a single look. The past two evenings she'd been tormented by steamy, erotic dreams of her and Mister Salvatore. "I don't believe your services will be necessary, Mary. Escort our visitor in."

As Mary left, Emma smoothed the wrinkles out of her blouse and skirt and crossed her legs underneath her desk.

"Why hello…Miss Petrova," said Damon smartly when he entered the room.

"Hello, Mr. Salvatore."

"So you do work."

"What made you think otherwise?" Damon raised a brow and she revised her statement, "I admit I fell into that one. I guess the only thing most of the desperate housewives of Richmond work on is their next salon appointment."

"Why'd you abandon me the other night?" asked Damon as he sat down in one of Emma's office chairs. Emma was thankful the desk separated their bodies, but she was still tempted to run her heel-clad foot up his thigh.

"Why'd you hunt me down?"

"Interesting. I ask a difficult question and you return with an easy one," he smirked. "I…hunted you down, as you so aptly put it, because I keep my word. You and I are supposed to have a date."

"Well, maybe I abandoned you because I'm not interested in a date."

"Thirty grand is quite a large amount of disinterest."

"I did it for the charity."

"Why me though? Why not one of the men earlier in the auction? Your getaway would have been much smoother."

"You're quite arrogant to think you're the only man I bid on. Maybe my bid was so excessive because you were one of my last chances to improve the lives of children across the globe."

"Come on. Fess up. I'm the only guy you bid on," said Damon, leaning on to Emma's desk. As Damon's face moved closer to Emma, it was impossible for her not to imagine him without his black t-shirt on. A lot of the guys Emma had gone out with had been no where near as attractive as Damon. Most of them had been like Elijah Mikaelson, her ex. Emma had kicked him to the curb nearly two years ago when she found him in bed with her sister, Tatia. Emma pushed the memory away though when she realized she'd never desired Elijah like she had been for Damon.

"You know, I was watching you from behind the stage," Damon continued. Emma was shocked by Damon's admission. He had been observing her, only her. Normally, she would have considered Damon's statement as stalkerish, but in this moment she was a bit flattered. Out of all the women in that room, she had attracted his attention. "I desperately hoped you'd bid on me."

"I don't see you as the type who has much trouble attracting a woman, Mister Salvatore. How did you find out I work at Genworth?"

"Well, in order to find you, I needed to find out your name. A woman at the auction gave me your card. Quite a small world you live in, Miss Petrova."

"It's a gift and a curse."

"So come on. One date. I promise I don't bite." Emma softly laughed. He was so damn adorable. The truth of the matter was Emma wasn't interested in dating anyone. The only reason she went to any social events was because of her family and their business. But this man…he made her re-think the way she was living her life. And she was thankful for that. There was no way she would left herself be hurt again like when she was with Elijah. She had made that promise to herself long ago, but she realized maybe she should go out more often. Meet someone for a little romp in the hay, metaphorically speaking. She would keep her heart of ice and never be hurt by a man again. She could never have that kind of relationship with Damon Salvatore. They had connected too well and she couldn't determine how real his feelings for her were.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer, Mister Salvatore."

"Decline? Really?" he whispered. "Well, that's a shame. I mean, I was only trying to fulfill my end of the deal."

"Deal?"

"I assured the auction foundation that I would go on a date with the winning bidder. And I never go back on a deal."

Emma could read between the lines. He was baiting her, challenging her. The Petrova fire that ran through her veins immediately ignited.

"Well, if you put it that way, then I suppose I can go on one date with you. I wouldn't want to ruin your family name or anything."

"You won't be sorry for doing this. I promise," said Damon as he absorbed every detail of Emma's face. As Damon continued to gaze at her, Emma ran threw the rules she'd establish for the date. No hand-holding. No romantic staring. No clever jokes. This date would be completely nonsexual. However, before she could announce her stipulations, her office door opened.

"Em, do you have a minute to discuss the…oh, I apologize. I wasn't aware you had a client coming in today." Emma shot up out of her seat like a rocket. Her father had just walked in.

"Daddy!" Emma said, shocked. _Could this day get any worse?_ she thought as her brain short-circuited. Her dad and the man his wife had been planning on being in bed with were both standing in the same room. Talk about twisted.

"I'm not a client, sir," Damon said, shaking Emma's father's hand. "I'm Emma's date. We were just about to go out for lunch."

"Your father likes me," Damon smirked as Emma groaned, completely embarrased that her father had virtually kicked her out of the building with Damon.

"Don't go thinking you're special now," Emma replied as they walked toward a café near the Genworth Financial building. "My father will forever be a pathetic romantic. He'd be happy if I went out with a bum on the street."

"A romantic, huh?"

"Yep. It's ridiculous."

"How so?"

"Excuse me?"

"How's falling in love ridiculous?"

"Falling in love isn't what's difficult. It's the being faithful part that I find to be tricky." Damon looked into Emma's hard, brown eyes and realized she had been hurt. Bad.

"I'm sorry," Damon replied.

"It was a long time ago. But thank you." At her cute, small smile, Damon knew that he would crack through Emma's icy exterior and that she would be worth every second of it.


	4. In My Veins

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. **

* * *

That night, Emma relaxed with a glass of red wine and the warm water and bubbles of her Jacuzzi tub. She had hoped the bath would help erase today's events from her mind. However, her plan wasn't successful. During lunch with Damon today, she had fooled herself into thinking it was just a business meeting, but now that she was alone with only her thoughts, she realized how foolish she was. Business meetings didn't take place in parks dotted with happy couples strolling the grounds. Emma hadn't said a word when he had placed his hand against the small of her back, escorting her to a bench underneath a large oak tree. She had been a bit surprised by his behavior. She thought he would have been a total ass, poking fun about her not mailing a check. But Damon had said nothing about it. He'd gotten her to unwind, to smile and laugh, made all her icy barriers melt.

To say Emma was puzzled about how that happened would have been an understatement. She couldn't get Damon Salvatore out of her head, his sexy smirk, the heat of his hand against her back. Oh, the other places she had wanted that hand. Emma was brought out of her musings when her home phone rang. After shaking the bubbles off her hand, she answered the device.

"Hello?"

"So did you screw him yet?" Tatia. Father probably told her about Damon and their lunch date.

"It was only lunch, Tatia."

"It was _him_, right? Fess up. You know you want to. I want all the details. Did you have lunch with that dark-haired, blue-eyed sexpot from the auction?"

"You know what he looks like?"

"You told me a lot about him last night."

"No, I didn't. Tatia! You were there!"

"No, I wasn't," Tatia responded weakly.

"You bad girl! You were the one who told me you couldn't go because your one weakness is the opposite sex!"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Liar. Were you the one who gave him my name?"

"Um, no. What are you talking about?"

"Don't act coy. I can't believe this."

"Well, it's not every day all the housewives of Richmond go ga-ga over the same hound dog."

"First off, he's not a…"

"Are you…falling for him?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"You want him."

"Of course I do. I think everyone member of the female population would want this man underneath them."

"So take him. You need to get laid, sis."

"Language."

"I don't see what the big problem is. Just have sex with him. Now that I think about it I'm better off not having had to bid on Mr. Stud," Tatia said. "Ben would've thrown a shit fit." Emma had never understood why Tatia had gone for Ben after her divorce from her first husband. Ben wasn't bad looking, but he wasn't smoking either. He was one of those guys that was safe. "Why don't you bring your guy to the wedding? Mom would choke. I'd pay to see that."

"Good night, Tatia," Emma smiled.

"Fine, deny the obvious attraction and his pure sex appeal. Call me after your date. Oh and make sure to wear that—" Emma disconnected the call. She sank further into her comforting bubbles, wishing this situation would just go away.

Three days later, Damon waited for Emma at a parking lot near the football stadium in Charlottesville. Damon hadn't been exactly "happy" with meeting Emma at a parking lot. He had wanted to pick her up. It went against his Southern upbringing, but she had insisted to meet instead.

However, Damon's sour mood disappeared when he saw Emma pull into the parking lot in a silver Audi R8. As she walked toward him, he took in her appearance. Ripped blue jeans with a light pink top, white flats, and a white crocheted fedora.

"See, I do own non-designer clothing."

"You look pretty." Emma's eyes narrowed. "I mean, gorgeous."

"I was hoping you'd say girl-next-door."

"That too if you're the girl that lives next door to Steve Jobs."

"You're never going to let me live down the fact I have money, are you?"

"Not a chance. You're so easy to tease. Besides, I've never been on a date with someone who's one of the rich and famous."

"I doubt that."

"Where I grew up, there aren't many girls from rich families and none of them were as beautiful as you. My family has stayed in the middle class as long as I can remember. We weren't privy to very many luxuries, Emma."

"Well, I'm sure your lack of financial stability is what led you to succeed in life, disregarding any consequences that may follow."

"What I do isn't—"

"Too many details. I don't need to know what you do." Damon let the issue slide. He knew Emma had put her icy barriers around her heart back in place, but he was sure he could wiggle his way back inside. "We can take my car. I'll even let you drive."

"I don't drive girl cars, but I don't think it'd hurt my reputation too much if I was just in the passenger seat."

"I'll tell you to duck if we get stuck in traffic. I wouldn't want anyone to tease you or anything."

When Damon got into Emma's car, he was overwhelmed by her scent. Lilies, jasmine, and something that was uniquely her. He couldn't hold back his desire for her. He had to taste her at least once.

"Emma?"

"Hmm?"

"This typically isn't done on a first date, but I can't stop myself."

"From doing what?"

"This," Damon whispered before sweetly kissing Emma. Emma stiffened at first, but then accepted his touch. When he knew he could no longer keep things chaste, he separated from her tempting lips. "Sorry."

"For kissing me?"

"For stopping. It was supposed to be a hello kiss."

"Those are usually on the cheek, but I think I like yours much better."

Emma's afternoon in Charlottesville had been everything she'd hoped it would be. Great seats, an excited crowd. Damon had been such a gentleman. She hadn't seen any of the signs she thought she would have from a man who was supposedly a worldly male escort. Emma considered whether Tatia had gotten the wrong information, but shook the thought away. During the last quarter, Damon had rested his hand against Emma's thigh. She closed her eyes as her blood began to heat up. Her mind was bombarded by sensual images. She imagined his hand sliding closer and closer to where she wanted him most. Kissing her like he had in the car. Kissing her everywhere. Emma knew that if she let things get any farther than today she would be wrecked.

* * *

**Give a little review!**


	5. More To This

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires. This has SMUT. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

* * *

After the football game, Damon and Emma both agreed to drive back to Richmond and meet at a bar downtown to finish off the evening. Seated at an oak table, the couple shared a basket of wings and nachos.

"If my sister ever found out I was eating like this, she'd skin me alive," Emma smiled after she took a swig of her beer.

"Well, I don't think they have salads on the menu and if they did, they're probably doused in chicken and cheese."

"Are you implying that I need to eat more salad?"

"Not at all. Just seems like the only thing girls want to eat."

"It's a woman thing. Not only do we try to monitor our food choices so we can fulfill the media's image of us, women eat light so men know that we're healthy and aren't gaining weight."

"But you're secretly dying for all this fatty goodness?" Damon smirked.

"Exactly."

"So since you're on your fifth wing, you feel that you don't need to make a good impression on me?"

"Since this isn't a real date, yes."

"According to you. And what would you order if it was a real date?"

"Bread and water."

"What if I wanted it to be?" he asked.

"Wanted it to be what?"

"A real date."

"Absolutely not," Emma said without hesitation. Damon wasn't concerned though. He still had time to turn Emma's attitude around. And if she still hadn't changed her mind by the end of the date, he knew he could always pester her at work. Damon Salvatore never backed down from a challenge.

"You have nothing to worry about in the weight department just so you know."

Emma scoffed, "Tell that to my ex."

"Give me his name and I'll go beat the crap out of him."

"I didn't realize you were so hostile, Damon," Emma laughed.

"Any idiot who doesn't think you're gorgeous deserves to be pummeled. And I didn't realize you were so critical of yourself."

"Critical? You do know who you're talking to right? The Ice Queen of Richmond."

"You may be an ice queen in the world of finances," said Damon as he tucked a stray lock of Emma's hair behind her ear. "But you're not one in the world that really matters."

Emma smiled for a moment, but then erected her icy walls once more. She knew she had become too relaxed. Damon wasn't offended. Not one bit because he understood that she not only put up walls with him, but with everyone. One of her main priorities was keeping people away from her heart.

"For your information, I'm quite sure of myself. I just don't see the need to flaunt myself in the newspaper with a new guy every week."

"This is probably like third date talk, but who was the guy?"

"His name was Elijah. He cheated on me."

"Oh."

"With my sister."

"Ooh."

"Who then cheated on him with his brother."

"Wow."

"Yeah. It's a little twisted. It doesn't really matter anymore. Tatia is still my sister and I love her and I've come to realize that if Elijah was willing to cheat on me, he wasn't the guy I thought he was. I've moved on."

"Is your sister older or younger?"

"Younger. Divorced once, she's engaged now. I don't quite know if her fiancé is the man for her. She's still a sucker for all that true love stuff though."

"And you?"

"I'll pass."

"No doubt in your mind?"

"Not a one."

"Maybe you're looking at it wrong."

"When did our conversation become so philosophical? Listen, we're only here to fulfill a charity commitment. Not because there's any attraction."

"I never said that. If that kiss didn't give you any indication, I am very much attracted to you. I've desired you the night I spotted you at the auction." Emma was silent for several minutes, stunned as a blush crept up her cheeks. "You didn't know?"

"No, I did. But you haven't acted like that today."

"I was born and bred a Southern gentleman. It would have been impolite for me tell you I want you under me. It would have been impolite for me to tell you I've been wondering what color underwear you're wearing. Is it a thong? Is your beautiful behind as curvy as I've imagined? Or that when my hand was on your thigh, my mind was consumed with thoughts of wrapping your slim legs around my waist and pounding into you so hard you'd feel like you were dying."

"We're done," Emma barked after placing a wad of bills on the table. She maneuvered through the crowd out the door, Damon trailing behind her. When he walked out into the cool night breeze and toward the parking lot, desperately searching for Emma, he was pulled into a dark alley. Emma had pushed him up against the brick wall of the building.

"Emma…"

"Don't talk." Damon thought she was going to slap him, but he was shocked when she launched herself at him. She hungrily kissed him, wrapping her arms around her neck and pressing every inch of her body against him. The ice queen was angry. She was on fire for Damon Salvatore.

Penetrating his mouth with her tongue, her delicate fingers wove through his jet-black hair as Damon's hands cupped her ass. His hips ground against her, pressing his pulsing erection to her core. Emma moaned into the kiss. Knowing she needed air, she wrenched herself away from Damon's lips, but continued to press kisses against his neck down his throat.

"I need you so badly," Emma rasped.

"I got that."

"What you said…did you mean it?"

"Absolutely. I don't care that we met at some auction. I don't care that you're the Ice Queen of the Financial District. I don't care that you bid on me. All I know is that I want you," Damon spoke passionately, turning Emma around and pushing her against the brick wall.

"Let's get out of here," Emma murmured before giving Damon a quick kiss. "You can drive. My apartment's at 42 Mason Street." As they drove toward downtown, Emma anticipated the moment they'd reach her lush penthouse apartment because tonight, he was solely hers.

When they arrived at the apartment complex and clambered into the elevator, Emma's hips cradled Damon's hard body as he mauled her mouth and neck with his lips. Emma groaned, grinding against him, as her scent of lilies and jasmine put Damon into a state of euphoria. Finally, they stumbled into the penthouse and Emma's bedroom, only illuminated by the lights of the city skyline. After Damon pulled off his shirt, his demanding lips were on Emma's once more. His hands gliding through her wavy tresses, they both fell onto the bed. Pulling her blouse slowly up, Damon trailed kisses across her cheek to her ear and neck.

"Damon," she panted as he pulled the material off her supple olive skin, revealing a pink lace bra. Soft sighs and moans departed Emma's lips as Damon kissed down the valley of her breasts to her stomach. In no time, her jeans had been discarded.

"Damon, please," Emma whimpered as Damon kissed along the hem of her pink thong. She groaned when Damon kissed back up her stomach. "Oh, you're bad."

"But you like it," Damon teased as his knuckles brushed across her face. Emma smiled. She did like it. And over the next hour, he showed her just how bad he was. He touched, kissed, nipped, and licked every inch of her gorgeous body.

"I need to be inside you," Damon rasped as he pushed off his jeans.

"Finally," she groaned. "You're such a tease."

As she kissed him, he sheathed his rock solid length with a condom and thrust into her slowly, knowing she was more than ready for him. They let out a deep moan as Emma arched into him, drawing him further into her. And as he thrust into her, slower, deeper, she realized he was absolutely perfect in every damn way.


	6. Cold Shoulder

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Early Wednesday morning, Damon groaned at the thought of having to leave Emma's bed. Last night had been one of the best nights of his life. However, when he looked at his watch, he knew he needed to leave if he didn't want to be late for work. He was lucky he hadn't been put on call last night. He owed Alaric one for covering him. He didn't want to wake Emma up, but it would have been inappropriate of him to leave without saying goodbye. Before waking her, he watched her peacefully sleeping form. As the sun rose, the light penetrated through the bedroom windows giving Emma's skin a beautiful, warm glow. In that moment, she wasn't the ice queen; she was an angel.

Damon brushed a kiss against her cheek as his hand traveled softly across her arm and he whispered, "Emma. Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

"Damon," Emma groaned, slowly waking up.

"Did you spend the night with anyone else?" Damon teased. He leaned in for a kiss, but Emma moved away to the side of the bed before his lips could make contact with her skin. Immediately she pulled a dark purple silk robe on, tying it tightly. She didn't look at Damon once. It was obvious she was a little embarrassed by the blush on her cheeks.

"I have to go to work," she finally murmured. "You can take a shower in the guest bath if you want."

Damon frowned at Emma's abrupt demeanor. It was apparent she was putting her walls back up, walls that prevented anyone from getting too close. She was firmly grabbing the reins of her life back.

"That's okay. I'll take one when I get home," Damon muttered, not sure how to respond to Emma's change in attitude. "When do you want to meet up again?"

"Excuse me?"

"Second date?"

"Well, considering our first date wasn't really normal..."

"Good. Then I did my job properly," Damon smirked.

"Was it a normal date for you?"

"Are you kidding?" Damon scoffed as he began to dress. "No way. It was better than I could have even imagined. I would have made breakfast for you, but I have things to do, people to see." After pulling on his jeans, he turned to see Emma glaring at him. "Are you okay?"

"Fine." Uh-oh. You know something's up when a woman you just had mind-blowing sex with says she's "fine." If he didn't owe Alaric for covering his shift, he would have stayed, but he didn't have the luxury now. "How about the day after tomorrow, I pick you up?"

"Real busy schedule, huh?"

"Unfortunately yes. If I want to pay the bills, I have to work." Emma gave a murmur of understanding. "Come on. We'll have dinner on Friday. And while we're on the subject of food, I owe you for last night."

"It's not necessary."

"You paid thirty thousand dollars at the auction. Don't worry. I can pay for wings and beer."

"Trust me. You made up for my thirty thousand dollars in spades. We're even."

"Well, as much as that is good for my ego, I know you didn't shell out thirty grand so we could have sex."

"No. I made a charitable donation." Damon assumed Emma's hostility was due to her own doubts and didn't take her comment too personally. "Why were you with me yesterday?"

"Seriously? We have to rehash this out again? I was with you because I want you. Simple as that."

"Good. We're on the same page. I wanted you as well. And now I want you gone."

"Huh?" Damon knew it wasn't the most eloquent term, but it was the only word that he could manage to get out.

"Yesterday was…great, but I don't see this going anywhere in the future."

"What is wrong with you?" Damon asked, forcing Emma to look into his eyes.

"Nothing. But I can't do this. This…situation is fucked up six ways from Sunday. And if I'm going to make it out of this with some trace of my own sanity, I can't see you under any conditions. Goodbye, Damon." Emma then strode into her bathroom quickly, slamming the door shut behind her.

"Emma, I have to go, but…this conversation is far from over. Just…promise me we'll talk about this."

"I can't," Emma said through the door. "I can't be with you, questioning every second of every day whose bed you're in and how much she paid for you. I just can't. And I'm not judging you. Just go, Damon. Please."

Damon was absolutely shocked by the words that had left Emma's mouth. She thought he was a prostitute. Even after everything he'd said, the feelings they'd shared…Emma hadn't believed any of it. Her walls were still firmly in place.

"What the hell…" Damon muttered.

Around noon that day, Emma was at a café close to where she worked with Tatia, having lunch.

"Let me get this straight," said Tatia, bluntly, as she picked at her salad. "You have a night with a man who is the embodiment of sex and you basically kick him out of your apartment? I don't get you."

"It wasn't going to go anywhere. So what's the point? He's not exactly boyfriend material, Tatia. He's a prostitute."

"Okay. Look at this way. Practically every woman we know has paid for the ring on their finger with sex."

"You too?" Emma asked cautiously.

"No. I happen to be one of the lucky few who hasn't done that. I love Ben. Now stop trying to change the subject. People barter all the time, Em. If you want property, you pay for it with money. You want liquid assets? Trade your stocks. Want marriage? Use your sex appeal."

"Your point?" Emma asked, growing tired of the conversation.

"My point is that would it be a such a bad thing for you to have a smoking hot rendezvous a couple times a week for a few grand?"

"Okay. Let me ask you this question, oh wise one. Have you ever seen me buy a used car?"

"No. But what does that have to do with anything?"

"It's a metaphor. Just go with it. Do you really think I want to drive a used car at night when I know someone or multiple someones are driving it when the sun's up?"

"Oh. Yeah, that'd be a little gross."

"But that's beside the point. My problem isn't the physical aspect of the relationship. I like Damon. A lot."

"Oh."

"See my problem?"

"It's the emotions of it all."

"Exactly. I can't be with a guy knowing he's in someone else's bed. This morning, my skin literally crawled after he left, thinking who he was going to see."

"Well, have you thought if you asked him to quit his job, he would?"

"That's absurd," Emma snorted. "I can't make that kind of request. We hardly know each other."

"Enough to have sex," Tatia muttered.

"Ha ha. You're hilarious," Emma returned as she noticed a familiar expression appearing on Tatia's face. "No. Whatever it is no. I'm not doing it."

"Oh, come on! I have the perfect plan."

"Whatever hair-brained scheme you've come up with, forget it."

"Just hear me out. What exactly are you jeopardizing if you have a physical relationship with him?"

"Embarrassment. Jealousy."

"And you wouldn't have those same feelings if he was only seeing you, right?"

"Yeah, but it's not going to happen. He's not going to quit his job for me."

"Don't tell him to quit his job. Hire him."

"Huh? Have the few brain cells you have left died?"

"You know you have the money for it, Em. Hire him for one month, but make sure you tell him he has to be exclusive. Then use the time you have to see if you two have a real connection. See if he'd change his life for you and see if you can let yourself love again."

Three days had passed since Emma had told Damon to leave her apartment, never wanting to see him again. Damon still couldn't believe he was so pissed. He'd racked his brain searching for one moment that he may have hinted he needed to be bought to spend a night with the beautiful ice queen. He had come up with nothing. He had tried to resign himself to the fact that he would just never see her again. Just be aloof about the situation, but he couldn't. As he headed into his apartment, his cell phone rang.

"What?" he answered.

"Am I catching you at a bad time?" a female voice asked. Emma. Damon hated that his heart skipped a beat and hope rushed through him.

"Emma. No. I just got home actually."

"Could you meet me somewhere?"

"I thought you didn't want anything to do with me."

"The way I handled things…it wasn't right. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

"I want to talk to you about some things…about us. I may have rushed to judgment." Damon knew he should tell her to forget it…that he wanted nothing to do with her, but he didn't. He could tell she was a little nervous on the other line and he remembered the angel he woke up to that morning in her apartment. "What do you say?"

"Alright," Damon sighed. "There are some things we definitely need to make clear." _Like I'm not a prostitute. Otherwise, I would be thirty grand richer. _"Where do you want to meet?"

"This afternoon. I have a boat at Newport Harbor. I've been meaning to take her out for a while."

"Okay. I'll be there in an hour." Damon then hung up as he thought about how he was going to tackle his conversation with Ms. Emma Petrova. His plan had three steps. One, tell her to shut up and listen. Two, tell her she was an idiot for thinking he didn't have genuine feelings for her. Otherwise, he wouldn't have slept with her. And three, get them naked and to a bed as quickly as possible. Damon smiled. This was a great plan.


	7. Trying Not To Love You

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

Emma had thought about Tatia's plan for three days, having finally decided to call Damon on Saturday. Her suggestion for him to meet her at the marina had been impulsive and a tad underhanded. He couldn't exactly laugh at her proposal and leave if the only thing surrounding them was water…unless he could swim _really_ well. Emma knew her sister would be proud of her devious plan if she witnessed her clothing. A red bikini underneath a sheer white tank top and cutoff jean shorts. If Emma didn't get her way, she could always seduce him…or throw him off the boat. She hadn't decided on which yet. After she had finished all her pre-sail preparations, Damon walked down the wooden dock toward her.

"Hey," she greeted. "I'm glad you didn't get lost."

"I've been around a marina or two. May I?" Damon asked referring to the steps that led to the boat.

"Of course." Emma's heart fluttered a bit when she got a closer look at Damon. A loose white tee, black swim trunks, and flip-flops. Damn, he had great legs.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you called," Damon spoke after softly kissing her cheek. "No idea."

In that moment, Emma knew she couldn't drag Damon all the way out into the water without telling him about her proposal. And she couldn't seduce him. He was just too sweet, not to mention that manipulation was not exactly her style.

"Damon, this isn't going to be easy for me to say so I'm just going to be blunt. I want to hire you, full-time. I know what you _do_ and I know you're very good at it. The amount of women clambering for you at the auction proved that." Damon's eyes widened in surprise as Emma continued on with her proposal. "I think this deal is beneficial for us both. You make the same amount of money you usually earn and I get someone who comes feelings and jealousy free."

"So you want to pay me a whole lot of money to have sex with you for a whole month, is that right?" Damon asked, a little incredulous.

"With no one else but me," Emma added.

"Got it. Sex with no one else but you. Lots of sex."

"I'm not paying you for just sex," said Emma, though her mind screamed that was what she was mostly getting out of the deal. "My baby sister's wedding is coming up next week. I need someone to escort me. That could be you. I mean that is in your job description. I mean, you'd literally be escorting me instead of…"

"Fucking you? I don't see why not. It's been a while since I attended a wedding." Emma smiled as she imagined him in a tux. Absolutely delicious.

"Does that mean you agree to my business proposal?

"Only a business deal?" Damon asked curiously. Emma nodded in return. "How much?"

Emma quickly blurted out a number and then added, "I can pay more if…"

"Trust me. It's enough," Damon interrupted. "I have a couple questions for you though. Who told you what I do for a living?"

"My sister."

"Of course. How did your sister find out?"

"I think the woman that organized the fundraiser told her." Damon's eyes narrowed.

_Caroline and her practical jokes. I'm going kill that woman the next time I see her. Stefan be damned,_ Damon thought.

"I see. There's one thing that's been bothering me however. If you wanted my…special skills, why'd you leave right after the auction?"

"Let's get one thing straight. I have no problem attracting a man. I didn't buy you for me."

"Then who for?"

"It was my sister's idea. She came to me hysterical, having found out that our mother was planning on buying you. She wanted to stop that scenario at all costs, but she couldn't exactly go and buy you because she felt she'd be cheating on her fiancé. So I did it. We were just doing it to protect our father. He's already had his heart broken enough by that woman. Believe me when I say that everything that happened after the auction was not because I wanted to employ your services. I just _wanted_ you. I still do."

"You are quite the contradiction," said Damon, moving closer to Emma and running his hand softly through her hair. "Intelligent yet completely insane. You don't need to pay me."

"Yes, I do. I have to or there's no deal."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"So if I say no, you'll kick me to the curb again?"

"It has to be this way, Damon. There's no other option for me. I don't want a boyfriend or a lover."

"Hate to break it to you, but we're already lovers."

"No we're not. Now do we have a deal or not?"

"You should know I have other nonsexual agreements and I'll need some time to myself. I'm not going to be your constant boy toy."

"Okay," Emma agreed. "Is that all?"

"I suppose so." Damon then pulled Emma's face closer to his. "You're mine for a month, Emma Petrova." Damon's lips then smashed against hers, literally sealing the deal.

Damon knew an honorable, good man would have confessed that Emma had the wrong guy. He would have stopped Emma while she was ahead with her ridiculously insane proposal. But Damon never said he was honorable or good. During most of the conversation, he had spent most of his energy inhibiting the laughter bubbling within him. After their sizzling kiss, Emma pulled the yacht out of the harbor into the brilliant blue waters and stopped the boat.

"How sure were you that I'd agree to your offer?" Damon asked, curious.

"Well, the original plan was for me to seduce you when we were away from land."

"Well, if you were sans shorts, your plan would have most likely been successful."

With a seductive smirk, Emma unbuttoned her shots and they fell to the floor. The wind was knocked out of him as he got a look at Emma in only a red bikini.

"Oh yeah, I can guarantee it would have been successful," said Damon as most of the blood rushed from his head to his groin.

"Unfortunately for you, I decided it wasn't right to seduce you. I wanted you to actually hear all of my proposal and not be distracted by my body."

"Shame for me. Did you really think I'd say no?"

"I considered the possibility. I thought you actually might for a moment."

Emma was spot on. For a brief moment, he had thought about saying no, about spilling his guts and telling her he wasn't a hooker. He was just an ER doctor, but her insistence that she pay him changed his mind. Emma's icy walls had been formed by her family and her social circle. Not to mention that bastard Elijah. She had to protect her heart, afraid that he might crush it. There was a part of Damon that wanted to tell her the truth, to tell her that not all men were scumbags. But yet there was another part that was afraid…afraid she'd kick him out of her life. And there was no way in hell he was going to risk not being with Emma. She was under his skin and no matter how much digging he did, he couldn't get her out. He'd just have to prove to her that he was worthy of her love. That they could really have something.

* * *

**Please review!**


	8. Undisclosed Desires

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

The next two weeks had been the best days of Emma's life. Damon and Emma had spent the night on the boat on Saturday and enjoyed the rest of their weekend together on Sunday. Throughout the next two weeks, they had talked, laughed, and of course made hot, passionate love. The week of Tatia's wedding had driven Emma to the edge of her sanity. Tatia had inundated her with requests and Damon had been missing from her bed for two whole days. Like most brides, Tatia had pretty much lost her mind as she worried about every little detail of her wedding. Emma wouldn't have traded places with Tatia for anything in the world. Emma realized last week at dinner she was in love with Damon. He had melted through all her icy walls and saturated her with emotions she never would feel again. And she wanted to tell him how she felt, but a large part of her screamed not to. A few days ago she had demanded Damon cash the check she gave him. She knew it had been residing inside his wallet for two weeks. Currently, Emma was in her apartment, preparing for Tatia's wedding rehearsal. The dinner was being held at a hotel Ben's parents owned. When Damon exited the penthouse elevator, Emma ran into his arms, wildly kissing him.

"I guess you missed me," he said when they separated.

"You bet your ass." After leaving the apartment, they arrived at a parking lot by the church in about thirty minutes.

"Tatia must not be here yet. I don't see her car," said Emma as the couple walked inside the church. Emma's father hurriedly came up to them.

"Have you seen Tatia?" he asked.

"No. Why? Is something wrong?"

"Your sister better not be doing what I think she's doing," he huffed.

"Did you call her?" Emma sighed, knowing exactly what her father was thinking.

"Yes. She's not answering."

"And Ben?"

"He's here. When he arrived, he went straight to the pastor's office." Suddenly, the church doors slammed open, revealing the bride.

"Sorry I'm late, guys! There was a catering problem and then I had to lecture the guys running the fountain and fireworks."

With everything back on schedule, Damon watched from the back of the room as the rehearsal began. He couldn't help but notice that Tatia didn't seem too happy. Of course she was laughing and smiling, but it seemed…forced. The groom hadn't said much of anything. After the rehearsal was concluded and Emma and Damon were back in the car heading toward the hotel, Damon asked Emma if she was sure Tatia was marrying for the right reasons.

"Tatia loves Ben and he loves her. I couldn't think of a better reason for her to get married. She's happy and that's enough for me."

"When we get there, make sure to let me know which one is your mother. It's not that I want to talk to her or anything. I just want to be…prepared."

"You have nothing to worry about. She knows you're going to be there and I told her to back off at dinner a few nights ago. She's not going to stir anything up. She'd freak if Dad ever found out."

"Right," Damon murmured, growing more and more guilty as they came closer to the hotel. Over the days he had known Emma, he had realized he was in love her. He hated lying to her about who he really was though. "Emma, there's something I have to tell you…before I walk into that dinner with you. I know you told me to cash that check, but I can't take money from you."

"Damon, I told you…"

"Just listen," he interrupted. "You've mistaken me for someone else and I'm sorry I was deceitful, but it wouldn't matter how much a woman paid me to be with them. I wouldn't accept it. My sister-in-law organized the auction event and she thought it'd be funny to screw with my life. How my brother can stand her I don't know. But that's beside the point. I'm not bachelor nineteen. I'm number twenty. Caroline switched the bios."

"What?" Emma gasped. "You mean, you're not a…"

"Nope."

"You are Damon Salvatore, right?"

"Absolutely. I am the same man you met that night. I'm just an ER doctor, not a male escort," Damon said as he drove into a spot in the parking garage of the hotel.

"You misled me."

"I did and I'm sorry, but I promise you it wasn't until we were on your boat that I understood what happened. And I was so pissed at you, but then you came to me with that deal and…" Before Damon could say another word, someone tapped on Emma's window. Tatia was outside. "Damnit. Tell her we need a minute."

"Tatia, can you wait—" said Emma, rolling down her window, before Tatia interrupted her.

"We have a big problem."

"What?"

"Rebekah's upstairs."

"Great," Emma groaned.

"And Ben invited her to the dinner. Apparently, their families are good friends."

"Fantastic," Emma said with a tight smile.

"That's not all. Rebekah's not by herself. She's with her brother. I begged Ben to tell them to go away, but he insisted that they come."

"Which brother is she with, Tatia? She has four."

"It's Elijah, Emma." Emma let out a long breath and closed her eyes. Several minutes later, she got out of the car with Damon.

"Listen, I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now, but I can't with a good conscience let you do this alone. We can finish our talk after dinner."

"It's alright, Damon. I want you here."

"I can't wait to punch this idiot's face in."

"I don't care about Elijah. He's not worth the trouble and you don't need to protect me."

"Uh-huh," said Damon, not convinced.

"Caveman," Emma muttered.

"You know you like it. You alright?"

"We still need to finish what we were talking about in the car, but I'm not angry with you. I don't have it in me to be angry with you. It's not your fault. All of this was a misunderstanding. And I appreciate you telling me the truth. If you had waited till the end of our agreement…"

"It wouldn't have come to that. I feel bad enough having waited two weeks," said Damon as they entered the elevator, Tatia waiting for them.

"Sis, would I ever have your forgiveness if I didn't come up there?" Emma asked.

"I want you by my side, but I understand if you can't take it."

"You're going to be fine," Damon reassured Emma. "You're a strong woman. And if he bothers you, I'll just kick his ass."

"I like you," Tatia commented.

"FYI, Tatia, Damon isn't…he doesn't do what he thought he did."

"It's alright, honey," Damon said.

"No, it's not. A mistake was made. Caroline is married to Damon's younger brother and was playing a practical joke on him. He's not an escort. He's a doctor. A not for sale doctor."

"Wait. Let me get this straight…you made a deal with a guy who's not…oh my God. I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's not necessary. Besides, if you two hadn't made a wrong assumption, I would still be single," said Damon as the elevator doors opened and they walked into the restaurant. Emma's body turned rigid when she noticed Elijah standing next to Rebekah. "I'm right here."

"Don't leave me."

"I promise. Elijah's not going to bother you."

"It's not Elijah I'm worried about. If Rebekah even thinks about touching you, things might get violent." Damon laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist. They were soon introduced to several people from Ben's side of the family and the dinner began shortly after. "I bet Dad's not too happy."

"I'd say more on the lines of pissed," Damon added, seeing Emma's father glaring at who he assumed was Elijah. "The woman next to him. That's your mother, right?"

"Yes."

"I think I've met her before."

"Well, she was at the auction. You probably saw her bidding on you."

"No, it's…wait a minute. She gave me your card, told me how to get a hold of you."

"Denise? You're joking, right? I thought it was Tatia who did that!"

"It was your mother."

"It seems tonight is the night for surprises." As dinner came to an end, Emma thought she would have an Elijah-free night. However, her wishes didn't come true. Just about as she was about to leave with Damon, Elijah came up to them.

"I never realized you had such poor manners, Emma. Weren't you going to greet me?"

"No. She wasn't," Damon interrupted, wrapping his arm around her waist. "Now get lost."

"I wasn't speaking to you. Emma, you are behaving like a two year-old."

"Just ignore him, Damon. Maybe then he'll take a hike."

"Emma, are you so embarrassed you have resorted to hiding behind a hired man?" Emma gasped and turned around to face Elijah. What a jerk.

"Honey, don't waste your time with him," Damon said. "He's just trying to get you riled up."

"Let's go. I'm tired."

"Emma, please. Talk to me," Elijah slurred, obviously drunk. "If I had known you were so messed up you had to hire someone to hop into bed with you, I'd have tried harder."

"Alright," Damon snapped, grabbing Elijah by his jacket. "That's it. I've had it. Outside."

"Let me go! You're paid to bed her, not be her bodyguard." Before Damon could punch Elijah into silence, another man made his way through the crowd, landing his fist in Elijah's face.

"You vermin!" Emma's dad yelled. "You have a lot of gall to speak to my daughter in such a manner!"

"What? Afraid it's true? Why don't you ask your precious little girl! The guy next to her is the man your own wife tried to bang three weeks ago."

Emma's father's face flamed fire engine red and his breath came out unsteadily. Damon took advantage of the opportunity to beat the crap out of Elijah. Emma was in a state of shock as she saw the man she loved defend her honor and her father bend over in pain.

"Dad? Daddy!" Emma yelled as the older man succumbed to a heart attack.

"Call a doctor!" Denise shrieked.

"You all need to back up," said Damon, making his way to the old man.

"What are you doing?" Denise wailed as Damon listened to Emma's father's pulse.

"He's doing his job," Emma said as Damon preformed CPR, hoping with every fiber of his being to save the man's life.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Shouldn't Be A Good in Goodbye

**This is an alternate universe from my typical Damon and Emma stories. No vampires.**

* * *

As Damon drove to the hospital with Emma, Tatia, and Denise in his car, he was confident he would be able to keep the Petrova family in the loop more than his average patients.

"He'll be okay, right?" Denise asked.

"You don't need to worry. I know most of the EMTs personally. They know how to do their job. Your husband was administered CPR nonstop and they were able to defibrillate him to an adequate heart rate."

"Thank the Lord," Denise muttered.

"Not that you really care," Tatia barked. "You just want his money."

"Tatia," Emma warned. "I don't think now is the proper time."

"And when is the proper time, Emma? When he six feet under?"

"Be quiet. You don't know what I've been through or what you're talking about," Denise snapped.

"Oh. So me seeing my father have a heart attack right after he finds out his wife is a lying, cheating bitch was just my imagination playing tricks on me?"

"Tatia, Dad hates Elijah. He riled himself up over that. Mother's…transgressions probably had nothing to do with it."

"Don't defend her, Emma! If it was just Elijah, he would have had the heart attack sooner. It was Mother being a cheater that put him on the floor!"

"It's not my fault! He told me to do it."

"What?" Emma asked, turning around in the front seat to get a better look at her mother who had caught Damon's eyes in the mirror. "I'm sorry. I should have known better than to trust Caroline. She always was quite the jokester. I wouldn't have done anything to hurt your father, Emma. Besides, when I saw the look this man gave you, I knew I had no chance in hell."

"You gave him my card," Emma said.

"Your father has voiced his concern for you to me numerous times. You're in almost every conversation we have. I thought if you developed more of a personal life, he wouldn't worry so much."

"Bullshit," Tatia muttered. "You're such a liar."

"No, I'm not! I'm a middle-aged woman who hasn't had sex in two years. Joseph wanted me to find someone else. He no longer has any interest in me."

"Now you don't know what you're talking about."

"I speak the truth. He doesn't want the kind of marriage we used to have anymore. And you're one to talk, Tatia. About to enter a loveless marriage of her own. Don't deny it. You may try to hide it, but I can spot a couple pretending a mile away. You don't love him."

"Tatia? Is she right?" Emma whispered, stunned. "You love him, right?"

"I thought I did," Tatia said, breaking down. "He came to me a few days ago and confessed that he needed money. Had some gambling debts. That's when I knew. He only told me then because he was afraid I'd find out later and divorce him. I was really mad that he lied to me."

"You should have broken up with him," Emma said gently.

"No, I shouldn't. Look at what happened with my last marriage. I always let my emotions get the best of me. Maybe a marriage without love is what's best for me."

"Well, there's your first mistake," Denise chimed in.

"Shut up."

"Tatia, don't do this," Emma said as they arrived at the hospital. Tatia didn't say anything, only exited the car with Denise. The night Emma and her family spent at the hospital felt like an eternity. The surgeon had finished performing a double bypass when he came out to deliver the news.

"He's going to be fine," the man said. "He handled the surgery well. He'll have to rest for a while though, but surrounded by three lovely women I'm sure that won't be a problem. Visiting hours aren't until the morning so why don't you let Damon take you home and try to get some sleep."

"Are you alright?" Damon asked after dropping Tatia and Denise off and arriving at Emma's building.

"I will be. Thank you for everything you did tonight."

"You should get some sleep. I'll pick you up in the morning."

"Wait. Why did you agree to my proposal? You could have just told me the truth."

"You were so adamant that I take your money. I was afraid you wouldn't date me if I told you the truth. I was going to tell you the truth as soon as I knew what I felt for you. Today…I just couldn't keep the farce up anymore. I love you, Emma, and I'm so sorry I lied to you."

"And I love you which is why we can't see each other again." And with that Emma entered her apartment, leaving Damon alone in the hallway, stunned. Around ten the next day, Emma arrived at the hospital. She was a mess inside. Not only was her father in the hospital, her heart was broken. She couldn't get the vulnerability, the crushing sadness of Damon's face out of her head. Logically, she knew she did the right thing. How could she love a man like him when she knew she had the power to hurt him just as much? She had to let him go.

"You okay?" Tatia asked, coming up to her sister.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine. Please tell me you still aren't going through with the wedding." Tatia's silence was all the answer Emma needed. "Tatia, it's not right. You'll both be miserable."

"I loved Jack and I've loved many men after him. Me loving others…it always ends in heartbreak. You may not see it, but this is the right thing for me to do. Let's go see, Daddy."

When they entered the room, Joseph held his arms outstretched. The two sisters ran toward their father hugging him.

"Alright. No more tears. What have I missed out on? Are you going on with the wedding?" Tatia nodded. "Well, don't let me stop you from walking down that aisle. If it's what you want. If you don't want to marry him, I would be more than happy to be your ticket out of the wedding. Where's Denise?"

"She'll be here soon," Emma said.

"She was concerned," Tatia added.

"Always the worry wart that one. Please be kind her. I'm afraid I've been a bit cruel to her. When we married, we were young, not sure what we quite wanted. Tatia, I know you don't see it, but Ben isn't the one for you. And my beautiful Emma, my heart aches for you. You separate yourself from everyone, refusing to accept you can find the right man."

"That's not true, Daddy. I have found the right man."

"I'm happy. Very happy," Joseph whispered before falling asleep.

"I should go," said Tatia, her eyes sparkling. "I have to cancel the wedding and dump Ben." As Tatia left, Emma looked out the window and resolved to find Damon. She had made a terrible, terrible mistake. She quickly asked one of the nurses if she knew Damon was here and she directed her to the ER and one of Damon's friends, Dr. Saltzman.

"So you're looking for Damon, huh? I think he's in the locker room. I'll go get him. Salvatore, you have a visitor!"

"What?" Damon asked, pulling on his scrubs.

"It's your hot lady friend," Alaric said, wiggling his eyebrows. Immediately, Damon ran out of the locker room and saw Emma in a pale yellow dress that complemented her olive skin perfectly.

"Hi."

"Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah."

"What are you doing here?"

"You still owe me fourteen days."

"Emma, I thought…"

"When we were on that boat, I wanted an escort for a month. And now, I want an escort for life. I want you forever."

Damon took Emma in his arms and kissed her with as much passion and fire as he had the night they first made love.

"I love you, Emma Petrova."

"And I love you, Damon Salvatore. What I did last night…it was the most painful thing I've ever done. I can't live without you."

"You'll never have to live without me. I can promise you that," Damon smiled, realizing this was the happiest moment of his life. And as much as he wanted to wring Caroline's neck, he was also thankful. Thankful for her inadvertently bringing this woman to him. This woman who had picked him. For life.

THE END


End file.
